A Moment of Courage: Juri no Hikari
by Ominaru
Summary: I rated it that because it talks about violence and Death. This is about what happened to the Tamers after The D-Reaper. What will Juri do to get back Leomon?


A Moment of Courage: Dark Prophesy Juri walked home from school, alone. She looked at her D-Arc with a smile. "I still have you Leomon. Even in death. I am truly your trainer. Isn't that just peachy?" She asked it.  
  
A small hologram of Leomon appeared, and nodded. "That is true. But you will need to do something that you won't want to, but Juri, it will be the only way." He said carefully.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For me to be reborn in the Digital World. We will need to go to another. You will have to become a Digimon like I am." He tells her.  
  
She almost dropped her D-Arc, but remained calm. She bit her lip. "What about Takato?" She asked.  
  
"He won't be coming. But you will need all the strength you can must, but I have faith in you! We need to find the Child of Light, and the Child of Hope in this other world. Here is what I was told..."  
  
Juri ran through the gate with sunglasses she borrowed from Ruki. She then fell down, and hit the ground in the Digital World. She held up her D-Arc, and the compass pointed to someplace heart-breakingly familiar...  
  
A sleeping Digimon lying down in front of the gate where the Bunny Deva had once stood guard. Until Shiuchon, that is... She didn't think of any of it. She was having a nightmare... "Phobi! Don't go! Stay with me! Please!"  
  
She shook the unconscious form of a young girl. The D-Reaper flubbed around a tiny bit of ground where she was with her Tamer. "Phobi! No! Please wake up!" She sobbed. "You made me, you created me! Now please get up!"  
  
Kiromon stood beside her, and put her clawed hand on Perramons' shoulder. The Humanoid Cat Digimon looked at the equally strange Humanoid Fox Digimon. Kiromon had a sleeveless kimono that was white with pale blue. Perramon wore a plain Native American set of clothing. Her staff was still in her hands. It looked like it was made of a light colored wood, and it broadened at the top of the staff. There was a bit of it hollowed out, and there was a white flame in the hollow. Phobi disappeared in a cloud of data, and Perramon down loaded it. "Perramon? What are you doing?!" Cried Kiromon.  
  
"Making sure that a part of my tamer is always with me..." She then looked mainly human, except fox ears, and a bushy tail. She looked almost exactly like Phobi. She also had a red piece of leather on her arm. "Maybe the D- Reaper will take me now..." She sat up in a panic, and held a glowing Red Digivice. It was picking up a Tamer. "Who is there?!" She cried.  
  
"Only me, Juri." Said the sad Tamer.  
  
"Oh. Konitua Juri-San. What do you want?" The Digimon asked her.  
  
"I want Leomon back." She stifled back a sob. "He t-told me, th-that you could help me."  
  
Perramon's face softened. "At least it wasn't you. I lost my Tamer. She had no family, just me, and I let her down. But her spirit speaks to me, and tells me that she doesn't want to return." She said with sorrow. "Her D-Arc no longer glows."  
  
"Could you help me?" She said.  
  
"I have a rare, and powerful card. She did this with me once. I will be able to use an alternate power of mine. If you come with me, and one other, like say this 'Digimon Queen' I heard about, I will bring back Leomon." She told her. Juri got out her Com. link., and she E-Mailed Makino Ruki.  
  
"Mom, I really would like to check my messages now. Isn't that enough camera time?" Ruki said tiredly to her mother.  
  
"Sure honey. Go check it now." She said without looking. She was with the photographer, checking out the Pictures taken that day.  
  
Ruki noticed an urgent message from Juri. She opened it, and read it. She knew that she would see Viximon that very day. She E-Mailed Ryoko Akiyama, then went for the gate in Shinjuku Park.  
  
Ryoko read Ruki's e-mail, and decided to let the others know what Ruki and Juri were doing. Maybe he could stop it! He dialed Takato's number.  
  
Takato hung up from Ryoko. "I'm pretty sure that Hiirokazu or Kenta would forgive me if I didn't tell them." He dialed three way: The two Call Receivers being: Kenta and Jenrya.  
  
Kenta and Hiirokazu hung up the phone, and said together: "Alright! We're going back to the Digital World! I can't wait!" They each did a hi-five.  
  
Ai and Mako went exploring around the park, when the Tamers arrived. "I will hug her, and kiss her, and tell her that I missed her this much!" Cried Shiuchon holding her arms far apart. "Then I will use Lady's Device, and fight any bad Digimon!" She cried smiling.  
  
"That's uh, good." said Jenrya, face faulting. He laughed nervously. (Ominaru: Yes, I know they don't do that in Digimon. I use it to mean a funny expression)  
  
"Hey, are you the Tamers?" Asked a girl, as she ran up to where they were. "Wow. Chosen Children. That my friends, describes us!" She smiled sadly.  
  
"Are you a Tamer too?" Asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah. My and my sister made up our own Digimon. So did our cousin Sheira." She said, then on cue a tiny girl burst from the bushes. "Oh, you beat me." She said with a defeated air. "Not that I mind Kim, but you can't take short cuts!"  
  
"What do you call that Sheira?" She said with a crooked smile pointing at the bushes.  
  
"An alternate path." She retorted.  
  
"Ooo, big words Ona-Chan." She laughed.  
  
"My Digimon is Sethemon! We can Bio-Merge!" She held out her D-Arc. It was gray. "Rorimon Bio-Merge to. Sethemon!" She said with a smile.  
  
Kim held up her D-Arc. It was pure white. "D-Arc attack!" She said with a grin.  
  
"No fair! Your Digimon is only Ultimate level! Kiromon hasn't evolved yet!" She cried.  
  
"Why don't we go already? I'll go ahead." Ruki stepped into the portal without being noticed. She was almost to Juri by the time Ryoko noticed.  
  
"Hey, she's gone!" He cried. "Who is?" Asked Shiuchon.  
  
"Ruki!"  
  
Ruki stood, and held up her D-Arc. "Viximon?" She called.  
  
"I'm here." Said Renamon.  
  
"Renamon!" She hugged her Digimon. Just a year before, a 10 year old Ruki would have never thought of it. She was glad for the changes that Renamon and the others that were now her friends had brought to her once icy heart. What was she so angry about?  
  
"Hello Red. I followed you. This is Kiromon." Said Kim. She smiled sadly.  
  
"You remind me of Juri. You must know what she is going through." Said Ruki.  
  
"It is only a fraction. Only Perramon really knows how she felt. They both had bad experiences. We knew that Phobi had it, but we didn't know that she would die so soon. She didn't die fighting. She died trying to help Perramon. She died as they Devolved from Mega. It was right before the D- Reaper had come. There was Earthquakes, and opening cracks in the ground. Then it came. We stayed. Perramon got me back. But I didn't go home with Perramon or Kiromon. The fight was over. I said good bye, and I visit them every week. Leomon was part of Juri, and always will. He was her soulmate, even before they became partners. They had kindred spirits and hearts." She said.  
  
"Oh, no!" Cried Kiromon. "The prophesy! It's coming true!"  
  
"Your prophesy? Are you sure?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh yes. " Said Kiromon. "The prophecy goes like this: 'The Lionhearted one shall seek her kindred Soulmate, and find the Darkness. The Child of Light and The Child of Hope shall heal her, and seek the Digimon Queen for to Destroy the Darkness, or make it Light. Together with Love and Courage shall it be. Or The Light shall fail!' That is it." She frowned. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. But Ruki, you better Bio-Merge! I have a feeling we'll need you. I'm only to Adult. And it's my usual form!"  
  
"Don't worry! I will find Juri, and help her. She is my best friend."  
  
"You are close to the Lionhearted one. But it may not be enough. We shall activate our Serenity armor." She said.  
  
"Are you sure? You were back to an egg after that!"  
  
"Yes. I am." She devolved. "This is my Child Form. I am Jikamon. A tiny cat. My attacks are Mau Screech, and Thunder Claw. I am very close in form to Tailmon." She announced. Although I have a Serene Tail Ring, not a Holy Tail Ring. Just like Perramon has the Phoenix Flame staff."  
  
"Are you ready Jikamon?" Asked Kim. She held up a card. "Card Slash! Crest of Sincerity Activate!" She called.  
  
A large stone with a teardrop on it appeared. She held up another Card. "Card Slash! Crest Tag activate!" She called. A small tag appeared, and glowed. The Crest shrunk down, and fused with the Crest Tag. She held it up. "Crest of Sincerity! Hear my plea to help the Digital World! Make us Fight together!" She called.  
  
The Crest lit up, and was downloaded by Jikamon. Kim held up her Digivice. "Bio-Merge, Up!" She called.  
  
Jikamon joined with Kim. "Jikamon, Up Bio-Merge to. Holy Angewomon!" They cried together.  
  
"We will need your energy Ruki to become armor for you. It will Strengthen your Golden Light Armor. But I will need it. I know it might kill me, but this will aid you. It will work better for me then for Ryoko because I have practiced this with Perramon. Don't worry." She smiled.  
  
"I trust you. I will use the spell." Sakuyamon sighed, and began the spell. "My spirit, my body, my soul, I give freely." She called.  
  
All her armor and her weapon disappeared, and became a light purple ball of energy highly reminiscent of Cherry flower petals. It traveled to Holy Angewomon, and She focused it into a ball, and the crest glowed on her helmet. It faded into the crest. "Holy Armor Mode, blessing!" She called. Her body dissipated into energy, and surrounded Sakuyamon. "Say what you feel." Came the voices of Holy Angewomon.  
  
Ruki closed her eyes. "Holy Wish!" Sakuyamon called. The last scene of the B-M played, and white armor with yellow fox accents wrapped itself where the Golden armor had been. Wings folded out. "I am now Holy Sakuyamon!" She called. She noticed that there wasn't two voices. There was one: A deeper version of Ruki's voice. "What is going on?" She wondered. Then an answer came to her: They were all as one.  
  
(Ominaru: Next time, we will see what kind of darkness Kiromon was talking about! In: Heart of a Lion, Mind of a Destroyer! WHAT will happen?! The suspense is killing me. How do you like the New Evolution? I made it up! Ja ne 'till nest time!) (Is that right?) 


End file.
